


Nobody compares to you

by bugheadslilbitch



Series: bughead song fics [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadslilbitch/pseuds/bugheadslilbitch
Summary: waking up with a brutal hangover is never enjoyable, especially when accompanying the headache and vomit, are the memories of last night, involving Betty's Ex and new realisations of her feelings.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Series: bughead song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523462
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1 - The Great Hangover

My first thought when i wake up, aside from feeling like my head has been whacked with a mallet, is: _oh god._

Not even the gentle rays of light pouring in from between the blinds can offer any help. Usually, my mornings are pleasant. But today, the wave of nausea is too unbearable for me to lay in my sheets and bask in the morning sun.

Suddenly, a particularly strong dizzy spell mixed with an equally strong spell of _Christ, i need to throw up_ , hit my poor head, making me strip back the duvet and run to my toilet. Puking up my insides is never a pleasant experience, and today it’s no different. In fact, I think it's worse. _What the fuck happened last night?_

Mixed with the acidic taste left in my mouth is the unmistakable flavour of strong whiskey. Despite remembering going to a club with veronica, i couldn't remember much more than going in, squeezing into a round booth, sat in between Veronica making out with her long-term high school sweetheart, Archie, and Kevin, my other best friend, also kissing the face off of his own boyfriend. A lovely situation I have grown much accustomed to. After about half an hour, I recall ordering drinks, possibly just a cocktail to begin with, but I think it was also followed up with a round of shots. That's probably where my night turned for both the better and worse. No longer too aware of the make out sandwich i was in, i was probably having a better time, but now all i fell about it is regret. Even still, a cocktail and a shot is hardly enough to a) get me drunk enough to warrant a hangover of this magnitude and b) explain the taste of malt whiskey still living on my breath.

I realise my body's position - still folded over the toilet, inches away from my own vomit - and decide it's probably best to stand up, clean up, assess the damage and try to figure out what the hell happened last night? Glancing over my shoulder, I check back into the bedroom to ease my mind, _thank god_ my bed’s empty and the other side of the mattress seems pretty untouched, just as it usually is. Whatever happened last night thankfully didn't end up in another compromising position with a new one night stand. Truthfully, I’ve been having far too many recently, consider I claim to still be in l-

_Oh shit._

_Fuck._

It all seems to come crashing down at once. Not even in gentle waves of discovery, to allow myself to ease into understanding. But rather, like a bucket of realisation poured over me, smacking my head as if i was silly to think of any other reason for the event leading up to this exact moment.

I saw _him_ last night.

The reason why I’ve been going out so often recently, trying to get myself back into the pool of other people has been mainly down to veronica incessant nagging - “Oh Betty, pleeeease? You'll love it. It's a cute little bar just up town, super low key-” or whatever. The fact is, veronica had been nagging me to get back out into the world after wallowing for ”too many years over that stupid, beanie wearing idiot.” my therapist has also been telling me it might be an okay idea to get back into the dating world. And that, when i feel ready, i should make that big step to get back into the world.

Maybe with Veronica's, Dr Julie's and my mothers pushing, I've convinced myself that i'm ready to move on. Maybe. But as I stand here, with puke still drying around my mouth, the empty bottles of malts whiskey scattered throughout my floor and dried salt down my cheeks, i think maybe it was a choice made too early.

Because, thinking back, whilst simultaneously in a trance, string at my bed frame, memories of the “stupid, beanie wearing idiot.” leaning against the back wall cradling a beer in one hand and a bored look in his eyes while staring at another blonde come crashing into my mind. I definitely wasn't drunk enough to forget the look in his eyes when his head turned and he stared directly at me, in my sandwich, and dropped his bottle.

We stared at each other for long enough for tears to form in my waterline and goosebumps to raise on my arms, which probably wasn't too long, but it also wasn't long enough for my alcohol soaked brain to get up and leave. That was until he stood up properly and began to make his way over.

Fight or flight? Flight or flight? Flight, definitely.

I squeezed myself back out of the round table, making sure not to get too close to the couple below me, and ran towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rush Week

Jughead. Torment of my life, tingling between my legs. My love, my life. Juggie.

He was Jug, plain Jug, in the morning, standing six feet tall in a flannel. He was Jughead at school, Forsythe Pendleton the Third on the dotted line. But in his arms, he was always Juggie.

New York City is a big place. And in the summertime, it feels even bigger. That is, unless, you don't live in the tourist centres and live in a overpriced four bedroom apartment 64 levels above the ground. Up here, the city actually feels quite small, and quite lonely. 

It was always our dream to move here, with Archie and Ronnie, after senior year, while enrolled at NYU. And while that had happened, for the most part, the main difference was that Jughead wasn't actually here _with_ me. He still lives in Riverdale. He still runs the Serpents, and while they are probably much better than they were when we were teenagers, it's still a gang. And he still hasn't called, texted, emailed or reached out to me through any sort of communication for three and a half years, and i don't count a serpent coming up to me in a Starbucks telling me i needed to give back Jugheads sweatshirt as actually reaching out. Because the fact of the matter is, Jughead doesn't want me back, but who wants more than anything else for him to come knocking at my door and tell me he still loves me? Me. 

Besides, I don't think the doormen would let his past the entrance based on the claim that _he needs to speak to his love_ who hasn't mentioned him to anyone other than those that already know him.

Because it's embarrassing. 

It's embarrassing that i was dumped by the one person who i never thought would ever leave me, and it's embarrassing that after nearly four years, 18 dates and 32 hook ups, i cant get him out of my head, and i can't find the strength to want to.

It seems that while living and working back in Riverdale, he also lives rent-free in my mind, and at this point his bill is worth thousands but i just can't seem to get him evicted. But now, he's here. I know what i saw last night wasn't a trick of the light, or my own desires manifesting into a figure with similar looks to his, but rather, he was there, and i ran out on him.

 _What is he even doing here?_ He doesn't live here, he doesn't go to school here, even Jellybean doesn't- 

_Oh god. Of course she does._

Its college enrolment season, and high school seniors are currently trecking all across the country to visit the school of their dreams and apply to go. I also know that Jellybean Jones turned 18 in august, meaning shes 100% a senior, and i am 100% an idiot. Of course she would want to go to NYU, and good for her. I'm sure that by now she's a hundred times smarter than she was four years ago when she was just starting high school, and now she's leaving, it makes perfect sense for her to want to go to one of the best schools in the state. Not too far away from Riverdale, but far enough that she can move out, just like she always wanted.

Still, that doesn't explain why he's here. Unless FP is still in riverdale holding up the serpents. Yes, that is most likely the situation. 

And here i am, trying to decide whether Jugheads sudden appearance is a secret search for me, or if he's just here on business. Of course not. He's here for her, just like he always was; one of my favourite things about him.

I don't think i can't just stand here, in my bathroom thinking about him much longer. First, I have to eat. And then, I might try searching for him? Who knows, I could either find him or he could have left, but at least I would get some fresh air.

It seems the fire and determination in his beautiful mind never fizzled out, as i make my way to the local diner, searching for some comfort food, because, like rain in the dessert, he's there. Sat in his booth, sixth from the door with his back turned, facing his laptop. Accompanying the sound of the bell above my head is the pattern of his fingers hitting the keyboard, and the smell of his black coffee with 3 sugars in the air. 

I try to convince myself over and over that my visit to the diner is not to see but another glimpse of him to ease my heartbreak, but rather to try the new milkshake flavours one at a time and share a boat of fries with my sorrows. But it's a lie. The milkshakes are always mediocre, tasting more like yogurt and whipped cream than anything else, the only one i really like is vanilla.

I make a split second decision, before pop can call out my name and draw even more attention to myself, to go over there. He _is_ what i came for.

Sliding into the booth, opposite his bent frame brings me a strange sense of deja-vu. Memories of us, in this exact position seem to flood my mind, and before the tears can come, for the 80th time this morning, he looks up and his face drains of colour,

“Hey, Jug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm my own editor, so lmk if there’s inconsistencies or things i need to clear up.  
> ty 4 reading <3


	3. Chapter 3 - Blueberry Pancakes

Sitting before Jughead felt like a warp in time. That somehow the past three and a half years had not  _ actually _ happened, that i hadn't tried for the last 1300 odd days to distract myself from the absolute wreck that I am in my head, by dating copious amounts of guys, saying yes to all date offers and sleeping with more men than i care to admit. That these last years aren't the worst that I've ever had and that the reason isn’t because of him entirely. Him and his lack of reasoning. Him and his switching of his mind, from _ you and I are in this for the long run _ to  _ god, Betty, just go home. I don't want to speak to you ever again. Just leave. _

That is probably the worst part. The lack of any real reason apart from he just didn't want to see me. And I'm sure that by now he’ll have either thought of an actual excuse for doing that to me, or he's going to have to come up with one.

Because, as i sit here, less than two feet away from him and his old beanie topped head, i begin to scold myself more than I ever have. Not because i regret the last four years, trying to move on in unhealthy ways, nor that i regret even coming here. I don't even feel bad for actually thinking his beanie is  _ still  _ charming, despite it looking like it hasn't been washed since i last saw him. More than anything, I regret feeling like all I still want to do is stand up, walk around to the other side of the booth and cry into his shoulder, before talking to him even crosses my mind. But I can't, because the need for answers is strong enough to reel me in and constrain me from getting out of my seat.

“Betty.”

He says my name like a breath. Like a gust of wind that should bring pleasant relief from his burning eyes, but really only gives me unwelcoming goosebumps.

“Heya Betty! How’re you doing today, pumpkin? What can I get ya?” The normally welcoming voice of Pop Tate fills our growing awkward silence, making the lack of conversation between us even more unbearable.  _ How did we get to this point? _ I'm still sitting, staring at Jughead while I order a stack of blueberry pancakes and a vanilla milkshake. After the man walks back towards the kitchen, promising to bring it over in a few and waving away my thanks, we still sit here, silent.

“I see your order hasn't changed.” He whispers.

“Yeah, and you're still sitting with a black coffee next to the same laptop. Dare I say it has three sugars sitting in the bottom, and the piece you're writing is the same Great American Novel you said you were going to finish after high school?”

“It would be a bold assumption, but not wrong.”

We sit in silence for a while longer. Tilting my head slightly towards my shoulder while he continues to watch me head on. I don't think I feel as scared as I thought I would, in fact, the only person cowering right now is him. I know him, almost  _ too _ well, to know that behind the stony face of his, his heart is beating a mile a minute and his head is probably about to burst, filling up with anticipation.

“It's strange.'' I say offhandedly, his only reply being a furrowing of his brows in confusion. “Seeing you without your jacket. If i remember correctly, the last time i saw you, you were decked out in leather, standing six inches above me. Truly embodying the gang member you are. Stark contrast to now, huh?”

His eyes shift towards his lap. 

“I guess a lot of things have changed since you last saw me.” is all he offers after what feels like hours of silence. 

“Like what, Jughead? It's not like you can expect me to know, considering you haven't tried to speak to me in almost four years.”

“I know.” He whispers, again. His eyes lift up towards mine once more and he says ”but i want you to know that i couldn't.” 

If the air between us could get anymore thicker, it just has.

“What are you talking about? Do you know how many nights I've spent trying to forget about you? Resorting to anything to try and just get you off my mind? Too many. Probably every single night since you pushed me away. So don't come at me with these lame ass responses to what i'm saying, jughead. I need answers. Because I cannot go on living like this.” it all comes out in a strangled voice as i try and choke back the growing tears, threatening to leak once again.

“You deserve the truth, Betty. And I will give it to you. But before I explain everything, I need you to know that I had no choice, it wasn't my decision, and if I could go back and fight even harder than I did to keep you, I would. But I also want you to know that if I kept you there, with me, you would never have had the life you do now. And I knew it then, so I didn't want to keep you in riverdale. I chose what was best for you.”

“That wasn't your decision to make, Jug. And i can guarantee that the life you think i have now, it's not worth what you put me through. I don't care for the big lights. I don't care about the parties. I don't care about the high rise apartment blocks, expensive alcohol or the university degree. Back then, I would have chosen to stay with you. Whether it was dangerous or not, at least we were together. And I would still choose that now.”

“You can't just say that. You don't know what was at risk. Your life was on the line. Not to mention everything you had built for yourself, your university placement, your reputation, your family. All of it. And I know, it wasn't my place to make the decision, but I know that you've had a better life than i could have given you. The serpents, they aren't a nice gang. You know that. You know my dad made me king-”

“Yeah, and I was supposed to be your queen, two months before you dumped me. In Front of everybody.”

“Betty if i didn't let you go, you were going to be killed. I couldn't risk that!”

“You should have told me! That's what we agreed on! No secrets. No lies. We were in it for the long haul, Jughead! We were going to start a family!”

He begins to take my curled fingers and unravel them from themselves. I don't pull away.

“I know, and i'm going to be apologising for the rest of my life for it. I regret that night more than you'll ever know. I couldn't reach out to you because, until about two months ago, it still wasn't safe. The people that were going to kill you were still ready to come after you if they found out I had spoken to you. And I'm sorry, I knew our agreement was broken, and that you'll probably never trust me again. But I'm here now. And all i want is to explain.”

We sit for a while, waiting in the sunlight coming through the blinds. I forgot how blue his eyes were, but the man in my dreams is only a memory, and Jughead Jones is here, right now, almost begging to explain it all.

Pop arrives with my order and my focus shifts to the stack of food below me. I can sense he's still staring at me, waiting for a response, but my hunger has caught up with me, and I know he'll wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own editor, so lmk if theirs inconsistencies of thing i need to clear up.  
> ty 4 reading <3


End file.
